1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a passenger/freight carrier and more specifically to a vehicle capable of carrying passenger(s), vehicle(s), cargo, and/or other vehicles simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
As indicated in Deets (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/256,688, filed Sep. 29, 2002 (Publication No. 2004/0062620, published, Apr. 1, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,417, dated Dec. 14, 2004), improvements to the interstate highway system, the decline in available passenger rail service, and increased safety concerns over air travel, travelers are electing with increasing frequency, for both business and pleasure, to utilize ground transportation to travel to their destination.
Depending upon the distance traveled, driving one's personal vehicle to the destination may add significant wear and tear to the vehicle, as well as leave the driver fatigued at the end of the journey. Shipping the vehicle separately saves wear and tear on the vehicle, however, the vehicle's operator may arrive at the destination prior to the vehicle, creating logistical problems and wasting time for the operator. Although transportation modes have attempted to solve these logistical problems by transporting the vehicle and operator together, other related problems still exist.
For example, related patents include Gaspard, II et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,676, issued Jun. 5, 2001) (“Gaspard”) which discloses a modified “double-decker” bus capable of transporting passengers; and/or a cargo container or a unitary vehicle simultaneously. In Gaspard, the engine is positioned at either the rear of the passenger compartment or under the passenger compartment.
The prior art typically uses a high fifth wheel configuration. The high fifth wheel configuration places the fifth wheel directly above the rear most axles (also known as a “tandem”). One of the problems associated with the use of the high fifth wheel configuration is jack-knifing. Jack-knifing occurs when a tractor driver looses control of a tractor and trailer. For example, jack-knifing can occur on slippery road conditions when a tractor driver applies the tractor brakes too hard. As a result, the driver often looses control of the tractor steering axle. To regain control of the steering axle, the driver can “let off” of the brakes. In addition, insufficient lubrication of the fifth wheel increases the likelihood of jack-knifing and its effects.
Another related patent is Drygas, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,496, issued Aug. 9, 1983) (“Drygas”). Drygas discloses a commonly enclosed driver and passenger compartment. Drygas also discloses an enclosed trailer, for transporting vehicles, coupled to the enclosed driver and passenger compartment via a high fifth wheel configuration. However, the enclosed trailer disclosed in Drygas only transports five vehicles. Further, Drygas does not disclose placing vehicles above the passenger compartment.
In Deets, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/256,688, filed Sep. 29, 2002 (Publication No. 2004/0062620, published Apr. 1, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,417, dated Dec. 14, 2004),there is described a vehicle carrier for simultaneously transporting vehicle(s) and passenger(s). The disclosed method and device utilize a tractor coupled to a trailer. Deets discloses various ways in which the tractor is coupled to the trailer. For example, the coupling means is limited to, in one embodiment, a hitch mounted to and supported by the tractor chassis for attaching the vehicle transport unit to the passenger tractor cab unit; and in another embodiment, the hitch is removed and replaced by decking of sufficient strength to support and transport a load of vehicles. The disclosed device uses a hitch or a high fifth wheel configuration, i.e., a fifth wheel located above the rear axles (the tandem). In either embodiment, the trailer is coupled to the tractor by positioning a portion of the trailer above the deck of the tractor. Such a configuration has limitations, such as for example: a limited turning radius; and a susceptibility to jack-knifing when the driver looses control of the tractor and trailer.